


Warning

by Jen425



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, POV Nonhuman, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: [Definition: Death]1. a damaging or destructive state of affairs.2. the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.3. the state of being—[File Corrupted]
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & K-2SO, Cassian Andor & K-2SO
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Deadly Intent Exchange





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



> Been a while since I’ve written a droid, so I tried to use my current style from another fandom. Think it turned out great.
> 
> Also I admit it’s been a while since I watched RO, but I think this still turned out good.

**[Folder located: Life]**

**[Folder located: Death]**

**[Acessing files]**

**[Warning: filing system distorted]**

**[View anyways]**

  
  
  


[Audio output]

[Query: Life]

“Cassian, am I alive?”

[Audio input: Partner-Cassian]

“Kay?”

[Audio output]

[Repeat Query]

“Am I alive?”

[Note: Partner-Cassian is expressing subtly tense body language, no true fear seen.]

[Conclusion: confusion]

[Audio input: Partner-Cassian]

“You’re as alive as I am, Kay. There’s a reason I keep your backups.”

[Query: Death]

[No audio output.]

[Query: In that case, is death possible?]

  
  
  


[Definition: Life]

  1. the condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death.
  2. Living Things and their activity
  3. the existence of an individual human being or animal.
  4. a particular type or aspect of people's existence.
  5. the period between the birth and death of a living thing, especially a human being.
  6. the period during which something inanimate or abstract continues to exist, function, or be vali—



**[File Corrupted]**

  
  
  


[Query: are droids alive?]

[Unanswered]

[Query: meaning of death]

[Unanswered]

  
  
  


[Definition: Death]

  1. a damaging or destructive state of affairs.
  2. the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.
  3. the state of being—



**[File Corrupted]**

  
  
  


[Note: Partner-Cassian is Human]

[Fact: organics are significantly easier to destroy permanently (kill) than droids]

[Conclusion: Partner-Cassian’s safety is to come first.]

  
  
  


**[Warning: all systems failing in five…]**

  
  
  


[Audio Input - Partner-Cassian]

“So you’re not going to kill me?”

[Audio Output]

“You did reprogram me otherwise.”

[Note: Partner-Cassian smiled]

[Conclusion: honesty causes Partner-Cassian to smile]

  
  
  


**[Four…]**

  
  
  


[Definition: sacrifice]

[Folder: Death]

  1. an act of giving up something valued for the sake of something else regarded as more important or worthy.
  2. give up (something important or valued) for the sake of other considerations.



  
  
  


**[Three…]**

  
  
  


[Fact: there is no way to survive this fight. Not for anyone]

[Definition: hope]

  1. want something to happen or be the ca—



**[Waning: File Corrupted]**

  
  
  


**[Two…]**

  
  
  


[Fact: official mission is cover up]

[Fact: Partner-Cassian is a spy]

[Fact: Jyn-Erso is an annoyance]

[Conclusion: support Partner-Cassian]

  
  
  


**[One…]**

  
  
  


[Conclusion: lives of Jyn-Erso and Partner-Cassian will extend shortly longer]

[Definition: Hero]

A person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities.

[Query: hero?]

  
  
  


**[Zero…]**

  
  
  


[Conclusion: Death is possible.]

Conclusion: Hope is safe]

  
  
  


**“[Shutting…**

**Down…**

  
  


**droid.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
